Molecular interactions, such as protein-protein interactions, are involved in almost every cellular process in living cells. Therefore, elucidating protein function is an important step toward understanding the mechanisms underlying biological pathways. Furthermore, the development of therapies for the treatment of human diseases and disorders depends upon the understanding of protein function in biological processes related to the disease or disorder. In addition, with the completion of the human genome sequencing project, the number of proteins identified with unknown function has increased dramatically. To elucidate a protein's function, it is useful to identify the interactions of a protein with other proteins.
As such, systems of identifying and characterizing protein-protein interactions, as well as modulators thereof, find wide application in a variety of different applications.